captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist. As someone who was highly respected for his work regarding biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. However, when an exposure to high levels of gamma radiation instead of vita radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist had found that when angered or provoked, he would transform into the huge, rage-fueled, nearly mindless creature known as Hulk. Biography ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Bruce Banner subjected himself to a combination of a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum and an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation, in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. And as Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. According to Samuel Sterns, the transformation is triggered when an electric pulse generated on the amygdala increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. Betty Ross' reagent allows the cells to absorb the energy temporarily, which then abates, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. When Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is dissipated. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to several minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Despite Banner's initial inability to control the transformations, he managed to attain some level of control through training and practice, and Banner's consciousness is buried within Hulk, influencing his behavior to a very limited extent. **'Superhuman Strength': Hulk possesses incredible superhuman strength, enabling him to do feats like split a car in two with just two punches, he stopped an Humvee in its track and picked it up and slammed into a tree a couple of times, he also took the entire engine of the same Humvee and threw it into another Humvee, making it explode, throw Emil Blonsky more than 40 feet away with just one kick, even though the latter has been given great resistance, and throwing a forklift truck in the air very easily. He can throw normal humans around like ragdolls. As the Hulk he was able to rip steel as it was made of paper and was able to throw heavy objects with tremendous force. His strength is only rivaled by the Abomination. In times of stress the Hulk's adrenaline level escalates, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. This is not accompanied by an additional gain in mass, but does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency. This is also displayed when seeing Betty in danger in the damaged helicopter, he outmuscled the Abomination to free himself. By raising his fists and arms and striking the ground, he can create tremors of incredible force that stun the Abomination. Another great demonstration was when he took down and killed a Leviathan with one single massive punch and killed several Chitauri soldiers with ease. **'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand substantial punishment; even high caliber bullets bounce off of him and the fire causes much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles are overly dense, hard and tough and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. Hulk also withstood multiple energy blasts from Chitauri weaponry, maximized cold without freezing in the Arctic Circle, and great impacts from heights of over six miles. After he tried to killed himself in the Arctic, he fell into the ocean but nonetheless, he was able to survive the tremendous pressures of the ocean's deep and then walked along the bottom of the ocean until he reached land, indicating his body has developed and evolved to a point that he can survive in even the most extreme and harshest of environments not most regular humans can survive in without specialized equipment. **'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. **'Superhuman Agility': Hulk has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a normal human being. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter launched by Abomination, as well as dodge many of the Abomination shots and ammunition of the Outriders' weapons. **'Superhuman Stamina': Hulk possesses ubstantially greater stamina than a normal human. His body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing the Hulk to run and fight for a long time. While fighting others in an enraged state, he can maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet through his mouth but the "other guy" merely spit it out. Hulk also has a enhanced immune system; Dr. Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized Banner's blood sample would make humans impervious to diseases. After being bombarded with Chitauri weapon fire, all he show was a bloody nose, however, sometime later, he has shown that it had completely healed from such injury. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Hulk is one of the smartest humans in the world, being on par with Tony Stark's own level of intellect. Hence, Hulk achieved his doctorate at Harvard University and worked as a biochemistry and radiophysics professor as Culver University. Phil Coulson once compared him to Stephen Hawking, and Hulk is one of the few modern scientists famous and prominent enough to be pictured in the science lab of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Hulk is also fairly disciplined in emotional intelligence, particularly in meditative breathing techniques and anger management, due to his experience with attempting to control and reign in his Hulk persona. He is the foremost expert on Gamma Radiation. *'Master Scientist': Hulk is ingeniously resourceful and brilliant in many different fields of science, notably biochemistry, and bio-organic, as well as both atomic and radio-physics, being a former professor at Culver University, and one of the world's most renown scientists overall. Indeed, even fellow genius Tony Stark admired Banner's brilliance, claiming that the latter's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, while Nick Fury referred to Hulk as the world's foremost expert in gamma radiation. In addition, Stark needed Hulk's assistance in downloading J.A.R.V.I.S. into Vision, due to Hulk also being the world's foremost expert in the discipline of bio-organics. Tony himself admits to Hulk surpassing him in the fields of radio-physics, particle collisions, and bio-organics. *'Master Doctor': Hulk possesses enough medical knowledge to help the sick and injured while living in India. *'Expert Combatant': Hulk is a formidable and experienced fighter in close combat simply because of his great physical attributes. Hulk often uses fighting techniques and street fighting skills, and also employs parts in its environment to fight, often using them as range projectiles to attack distant targets. He defeated the Abomination and many Chitauri soldiers with relative ease. *'Pilot': Despite admitting himself that he does not know how to fly ships, Hulk was nevertheless shown able to fly a couple of aircrafts and this being the Quinjet just well enough to avoid any severe damage, although he struggles first. *'Multilingualism': According to his S.H.I.E.L.D. file, Hulk can speak English, Latin, Portuguese, Malay, and Punjabi. Equipment *'Hulk's Suit': Relationships Allies *Carol Danvers Enemies *Thanos Trivia References Category:Characters